Easter Egg
by Nauss
Summary: La porte s'ouvrit dans un bang sonore pour découvrir un Sherlock tout de soie tourbillonnante vêtu. John remonta prestement son ordinateur et ses couvertures sur ses genoux, peu satisfait de cette interruption sauvage et vraiment, vraiment malvenue.
**Et la deuxième de la journée !**

 **Ce qui nous donne donc la _Fic Insomnie numéro 2_. (Nuit toujours sous le thème effleuré de l'échelle verte)**

 **Je blâme SomeCoolName, c'est de sa faute, elle m'a parlé de pompons et de barbe-à-papa, y'a pas longtemps. Et puis un peu Maya Holmes et ses photos, aussi. C'est par conséquent à elles deux que je dédie cette OS.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Easter Egg  
**

 **.**

La porte s'ouvrit avec un bang sonore pour révéler un Sherlock tout d'exaltation absolument inconsciente de son environnement et de soie tourbillonnante vêtu. John sursauta, déplaça le plus rapidement et discrètement possible son ordinateur portable en le tirant de quelques centimètres vers lui, tout aussi rapidement et discrètement qu'il arracha ses écouteurs de ses oreilles. Il pria avec ferveur pour que le rempart de ses couvertures et de son portable soit suffisant.

« L'échelle verte, John ! L'échelle verte ! C'était ça ! C'était ça depuis le début ! _Verte_! » délirait Sherlock en entrant dans la chambre du blond comme s'il y avait été invité – ou, plus vraisemblablement, parce qu'il n'avait pas _conscience_ qu'on était censé attendre une telle invitation.

John soupira. Un autre soir habituel dans cette dimension parallèle que constituaient en soi les deux étages du 221B, Baker Street. Sherlock s'était mis à faire les cent pas avec une vivacité qui donna rapidement le tournis au blond.

« Verte ! Elle était verte ! Certes, ce n'était pas un costume mais, franchement, je pense que nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que Rico del Marti était suffisamment superstitieux pour ne pas autoriser qu'un accessoire _vert_ soit monté sur sa scène, n'est-ce pas ? Quand je pense que j'ai été jusqu'à observer de la peinture écaillée au microscope pour trouver la solution alors qu'il aurait suffit de- »

L'individu le plus sain, psychologiquement parlant, de la pièce observa avec une seconde d'appréhension l'autre lorsqu'il s'interrompit en plein milieu d'une phrase en braquant sur lui un regard où se côtoyaient en une osmose dérangeante le flou brillant de la folie géniale et l'acuité tranchante de son observation activée par défaut. Mais John avait profité de la verbosité de son colocataire pour appliquer quelques uns de ces clics qu'il avait érigés au statut de réflexes de survie quand on se faisait très régulièrement déranger dans ses activités nocturnes au sein de sa propre chambre par un détective intense qui avait en tête de déblatérer sur les détails d'une affaire - laquelle, en prime, ne lui rappelait vraiment _rien_.

« Est-ce que tu m'écoutes seulement ? » se plaignit le détective avec une conviction et une puérilité savamment dosées (autour de 7%).

Alors, les yeux clairs sautèrent d'un indice à l'autre sur lui, et ce fut comme si John, impassible sous cette scrutation, avait pu lire les déductions dans son regard en même temps que le crétin les faisait.

 _Assis dans son lit, couverture jusqu'à la taille et portable sur les genoux._

 _Lèvres humides._

 _Teint plus soutenu._

 _Léger filet de sueur sur le front._

 _Regard brillant._

 _Concentration clairement moins aiguë que d'ordinaire._

 _Air coupable._

 _Agacement d'avoir été interrompu._

Le détective soupira avec désolation et exaspération. « Vraiment, John ? _Encore ?_ »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » répondit l'interpellé avec une honnêteté discutable.

La soie commit dans son sillage un 'froush' aérien quand Sherlock marcha à pas vifs vers le côté du lit où John reposait contre le mur, son oreiller fermement calé derrière ses omoplates. Le blond eut l'impression étrange, quoique pas inhabituelle, qu'un vautour venait de se percher sur son épaule quand l'enrobedechambré se pencha sur l'écran avec un visage renfrogné. Ses sourcils battirent des records de froncement quand ils plongèrent d'une façon presque alarmante vers le pont de son nez.

« Tu- » commença-t-il avant de subir une perte soudaine de son éloquence. « _Encore !_ »

Cet 'Encore'-là sonnait terriblement frustré et agacé, alors que le précédent avait semblé un métissage de narquois et de morgue – sa voix _je-suis-au-dessus-de-_ tout-ça _-donc-tout-le-monde-devrait-l'être-aussi._

« A quoi tu t'attendais ? » demanda le blond en réprimant, oh, _si_ difficilement son grand sourire hilare.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, n'émit pas un son, ne frémit pas d'un pore de sa peau – qui n'en contenait de toute façon aucun apparent, lisse et blanche comme une statue de dieu grec, et avec les mêmes bouclettes sur le sommet du crâne. John pouvait entendre le grognement que le détective se garderait bien d'émettre réellement, et les rouages qui grinçaient furieusement sous son crâne alors qu'ils ne trouvaient pas l'encastrement exact – ni même approximatif – qui eût mené à une déduction cohérente. Bon sang, le blond n'aurait pas dû se sentir si profondément ravi de faire buguer le super ordinateur qui servait de cerveau à cet homme si brillant - et invraisemblablement irritant.

« Oh, » reprit le bond en poussant jusqu'à feindre la surprise puis l'outrage. « Tu croyais que... que j'étais sur un site porno et que je... ?! »

Sherlock ne répondit toujours pas, ne fit toujours pas un mouvement, fixant la fenêtre du navigateur, le titre des deux onglets ouverts (dont l'un était actif) et la vidéo qui défilait actuellement. Il se lécha les lèvres, plissa les yeux.

« John, est-ce que tu nourrirais un type de fétichisme dont je ne connaissais pas jusque-là l'existence et qui porterait sur les pompons en laine et la barbe-à-papa ? »

Sa voix était presque désespérée, même le détective devait l'entendre, dans son besoin irrationnel de trouver une explication cohérente à tout – même s'il avait parfois ses propres notions ubuesques de ce qui relevait ou non de la cohérence. John eut presque pitié. Puis se rappela qu'il avait en effet été sur le point de s'accorder une petite attention relaxante avant de dormir quand Sherlock avait déboulé dans sa chambre. Alors il rit innocemment :

« Quoi ? Je ne suis pas sûr que quelque chose de ce genre existe, tu sais. Et je t'ai déjà dit la dernière fois – et la fois précédente, et la fois d'avant – que je fais des recherches pour Sarah.

\- Sur les deux mêmes sites à chaque fois. » Ouh, cette suspicion agacée parce que fondée mais impossible à prouver.

« Ils sont très riches et bien documentés : leurs bases de données sont époustouflantes. » Ce qui n'était pas faux, au demeurant.

Sherlock était toujours fiché au dessus de son épaule et fixait intensément – et assez furieusement, il fallait le dire – l'écran, comme s'il avait cherché à dépasser la dimension des pixels pour discerner les uns et les zéros. John eut envie de lui demander s'il voyait la matrice. Mais il aurait ensuite dû expliquer à Sherlock ce qu'étaient les films Matrix, et il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, à cette heure-ci – et Sherlock voudrait peut-être même les regarder, et bloquerait sur la fin du troisième, et il ne voulait pas que le détective lui désigne tous les points faibles de ses films préférés.

Ledit détective, cependant, avait déjà réquisitionné – emprunté, selon lui, mais John trouvait le terme « confisqué » mieux adapté aux situations sus-mentionnées – son ordinateur de nombreuses fois depuis le début de sa « phase » fils (de laine ou de sucre). Dont au moins une fois, soupçonnait le blond, dans le simple but d'étudier de fond en comble les deux sites qui récoltaient son taux de visites le plus élevé ces temps-ci, après son blog. Nul besoin de préciser que John ne prenait plus la peine d'effacer son historique depuis qu'il avait vu Sherlock remédier très simplement à cette précaution par un tour de magie informatique dont il avait le secret – ce qui rendait d'autant plus étonnant le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore découvert la supercherie ici. Car, même après une recherche intensive, le détective semblait avoir fait chou-blanc.

Oh, que c'était formidable à regarder. Que c'était réjouissant de savoir qu'il avait pu contrer l'intelligence supérieure de cet individu. John ne se faisait pas d'illusion cependant : ça ne durerait plus très longtemps, il le savait. Mais tout de même.

Finalement, le brun se redressa, les lèvres si pincées qu'elles n'étaient presque plus visibles autour de la ligne mince de sa bouche, et se dirigea d'un pas raide vers la porte. Le sourire de John était victorieux.

« Tu ne voulais pas me parler d'une échelle ? Verte, je crois, » rappela-t-il. Et il se demanda s'il n'était un peu masochiste d'allonger encore l'attente alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : que Sherlock sorte et que lui-même puisse revenir à son activité précédente sauvagement interrompue – mais Sherlock n'avait pas encore remarqué que sa rob-

« Non. Nous ne nous connaissions pas encore lorsque cette affaire est survenue, je viens de m'en souvenir. Et tu ne mérites pas que je tente d'améliorer tes capacités de réflexion en stimulant les quelques neurones qui ne sont pas actuellement impliqués dans une image mentale en lien avec la masturbation, par l'exposition d'une enquête d'une telle complexité et d'un tel raffinement. »

Le détective claqua la porte derrière lui et John ricana. Avant de revenir à son écran.

Il avait été sur l'onglet des pompons jusque-là, mais décida que les barbes-à-papa seraient plus satisfaisants, finalement. Et il tapa sur son clavier la combinaison Konami.

Il ne savait pas si Sherlock avait effacé la notion d'Easter Egg de sa mémoire – il ne pouvait pas croire que le détective si doué en informatique n'avait jamais croisé ce concept de sa vie – ou s'il n'avait juste pas pensé à le tester – ce qui semblait tout aussi improbable. Sans doute l'exhumerait-il bientôt d'un grenier encombré de son Palais Mental et John devrait-il trouver une autre solution pour ne pas voir son intimité concernant ses habitudes de visionnages privés étalée de façon même pas volontairement désagréable à Lestrade ou tout autre flic dans les coins, comme le détective l'avait plusieurs fois fait. En tout cas, ce dernier n'avait pour l'instant toujours pas compris que la solution à cette énigme se trouvait dans une combinaison de touches, tout simplement.

Haut – haut – bas – bas – gauche – droite – gauche – droite – b – a (« Oui, c'est compliqué, mais c'est le plus commun et tu le retrouveras facilement sur google si tu l'oublies. » John ne l'avait pas oublié)

Les illustrés des précieuses vidéos en ligne apparurent. Il avait eu tellement de chance de rencontrer par hasard ce type qui codait pour RedPorn et qui l'avait pris en amitié et en pitié au cours de la même soirée, quand John avait commencé à parler de Sherlock et de son absence de limites dans la vie privée d'autrui – réelle autant que virtuelle. L'homme – altruiste au delà des mots, songea le blond avec une pensée émue – avait intégré pour lui quelques lignes de code dans les pages de ces deux autres sites qu'il gérait aussi, précieux symboles qui permettaient à John, lorsque celui-ci tapait sa combinaison depuis un site ou l'autre, d'être redirigé automatiquement sur les actualités de ses deux types de vidéos pornos préférées sans que l'URL ne change dans la barre. C'était un plan d'autant plus machiavélique qu'il faisait enrager Sherlock qui ne comprenait _pas._

John ne se souvenait même plus du « scénario, » ni même de la tête de l'actrice – pas que cette partie de son anatomie n'ait été très longtemps dans le champ de la caméra, par ailleurs – de la vidéo précédente qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de commencer et qui provenait du site des pompons. Il se concentra plutôt sur ce que lui proposaient à présent les barbes-à-papa. Nulle actrice en vue sur les illustrés dont quelques photos extraites des vidéos défilaient paresseusement en un aperçu rapide, quand il y laissait sa souris quelques secondes.

Non. La ceinture de la robe-de-chambre de Sherlock était lâche et, quand le brun s'était penché sur l'écran en se plaçant juste à côté de John, le long vêtement avait révélé, dans un délectable bâillement de tissu irisé, que Sherlock n'était bien que de soie vêtu, et par rien d'autre couvert que le peignoir fin – ainsi que le fait que ce qui reposait _là_ était bien plus réjouissant que ce que proposaient modestement les antiques statues de dieux grec _._ Et John sentait ses appétits les moins hétéros imaginables s'éveiller à la manière d'un chat qui se lèche les babines par anticipation. Oui. Les barbes-à-papa seraient parfaits.

Il dégagea de sous son portable son érection peu satisfaite par le cours récent des événements et par l'ignorance prolongée dont elle avait fait l'objet. John la flatta gentiment pour se faire pardonner, puis cliqua pour enclencher la vidéo sur laquelle son choix avait fini par se porter. Et, enfin, il put passer aux choses sérieuses.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

* * *

 **Et voilà pour la deuxième !  
**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Des bisous à tous et à la prochaine !**

Nauss


End file.
